Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to aft rest area assemblies within a cabin of an aircraft.
Commercial aircraft typically include an interior cabin that may be divided into numerous sections. A cockpit is generally separated from a main passenger cabin (or main cabin), which may include a first class section, a business class section, and a coach section. The main passenger cabin may also include one or more work areas for flight personnel, such as galleys, which may include food, beverage, and waste storage structures. One or more aisles pass through the passenger cabin and connect each of the passenger sections to one or more paths to one or more doors of the aircraft.
Aircraft also typically include one or more lavatories within a cabin. Often, at least one lavatory is in the back or aft portion of an aircraft, which may generally be behind the main passenger cabin. Some aircraft include a lavatory that occupies a relatively large area within an aft section. Often, a galley is positioned proximate to the aft lavatory. However, with less emphasis on food preparation in the airline industry, galleys are often underutilized, and generally occupy more space than is necessary.
In certain known aircraft, the galley is configured for use by multiple flight attendants. However, multiple flight attendants using a single galley area may find that the space is cramped and restrictive. As such, the flight attendants may find that they bump into one another as they attempt to fulfill their work duties.
Further, in certain known aircraft, attendant seats are positioned proximate to one or more lavatories in the aft section. In general, flight attendants are unable to sit down on the attendant seats when a passenger is using an adjacent lavatory. In short, if a flight attendant is seated on an attendant seat, there is not enough clearance between the lavatory and the attendant seat to either open a lavatory door, or allow a passenger to enter or exit the lavatory. Accordingly, when positioned in a supporting position, the attendant seat and the attendant seated thereon may interfere with a door of the lavatory.
In general, various known aft sections within an aircraft are inefficiently configured for use. Lavatories and galleys within the aft sections may lead to inefficient and awkward movement and/or flow of passengers and attendants. Further, the configuration of various known aft sections within a cabin of an aircraft often result in passenger and/or attendant traffic congestion, which may lead to individuals loitering in or around the rear of the aircraft.